


Trapped

by DevilJesus



Category: ASTRO - Fandom
Genre: M/M, binu - Freeform, binwoo - Freeform, dark!bin, hes pretty possessive of eunwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 09:39:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16595411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilJesus/pseuds/DevilJesus
Summary: Moonbin’s smile isn’t always friendly





	Trapped

Moonbin is smiling at him, but it’s kind of scary for once.

Not in the way Myungjin could be scary, with Hyung like tendencies and angry eyes. Not like Minhyuk when Dongmin accidentally danced out of step. 

Moonbin’s smile says he can’t escape.  
The wall is cold against his back and Dongmin’s eyes dart wildly. Moonbin stands in front of him, watching him pretend to look for a way out.

This is almost surreal. Moonbin’s usually so shy, so easy to embarrass. Dongmin’s heart is pounding and he can feel himself growing more and more uncomfortable, pinned to the wall by Moonbin’s sweetly smiling eyes.

They’re alone in the dorm, the other members having gone home after promotions to see their families. Dongmin still had schedules to attend due to his filming of Gangnam Beauty. Moonbin had stayed behind a few days; Dongmin was sure it was so they could have time together, but not like this. 

He swallows as Moonbin steps forwards, and now he’s closer to Dongmin than Dongmin is to the door. He’s not sure why his brain registers this fact. Moonbin steps forwards again and Dongmin knows that if he tries to run now Moonbin will catch him with ease. It’s strangely thrilling, this knowledge, and what’s somehow more so is the look on Moonbin’s face that says he will.

Dongmin stays still and swallows again. He’s hard, and although Moonbin hasn't looked, Dongmin knows he knows. Part of him wonders if Moonbin is too, but he gets the feeling that if he looks he loses.

Moonbin steps forwards again and now he’s so close he’s all but touching Dongmin, deliberate millimetres between their bodies. Dongmim shrinks into the wall as best he can but there’s nowhere he can go.

“What is it, Eunwoo-yah?” Moonbin’s voice is painfully alluring, slightly higher than Dongmin’s and with an innocent lilt that seems to match his slight head-tilt and smiling eyes.

His stage name on Moonbin’s lips is bizarre and disjointed and Dongmin’s mouth is too dry to answer because he’s so turned on. It takes all his willpower to stay pressed against the wall, away from Moonbin. Moonbin smiles even as he lifts a hand and wraps it around Dongmin’s throat, not squeezing, just holding, and Dongmin’s forced onto his toes a little. 

The perfect innocence on Moonbin’s face is more erotic than the hand around his throat.

“Hmm?” Moonbin’s other hand is playing with strands of Dongmin’s hair now, strands of it being wound around his fingers and smoothed against his scalp. “Eunwoo-yah?”

Dongmin fixes his face to be as apathetic as he can manage and looks Moonbin straight in the eye and Moonbin just smiles more.

The fingers that were winding through his hair stroke down the side of his face and across his lips, parting them. Dongmin’s breath puffs out against Moonbin’s warm skin and Moonbin moves his fingers again, stroking a thumb across one cheekbone and framing his face with the hand not wrapped around his throat.

He moves, suddenly, and Dongmin’s shirt has been all but torn open by the hand that has released his throat. Dongmin sinks back to his normal height and Moonbin crowds him against the wall, still refusing to press his body against Dongmin’s. 

Moonbin’s hand slides under Dongmin’s open shirt and pushes it off the shoulder, touching as much skin as he can in the process. Dongmin’s arm is trapped behind his back in the process and Moonbin doesn’t try to help him.

“Bi-” Dongmin gets out the first syllable before Moonbin presses one finger to his lips.

“Shh.” Moonbin whispers. “Your arm will be fine.”

He’s so close. He’s too close. Dongmin wants to lean forwards and kiss him, kiss him and be kissed, but if he does he’s not sure how Moonbin will react.

He’s not sure how he wants Moonbin to react. The younger boy was becoming more and more possessive over him. Dongmin would be lying if he said he didn’t like it. 

Instead he just wets his lips, lets his tongue poke out slightly and Moonbin’s eyes follow the movement, watch his tongue as it moves. The intensity of the scrutiny and the almost glazed happiness that Moonbin has is knocking Dongmin off and he does it again, subconsciously.

This time his tongue touches Moonbin’s lip and Moonbin shakes his head as though disappointed. “Cha Eunwoo.” He reprimands.

Dongmin opens his mouth a tiny bit and Moonbin puts a finger against his lips and lets it slip inside.

His cock is throbbing almost painfully at this point, and he’s considering surrendering to whatever it is Moonbin wants. His legs have spread almost imperceptibly and he realises this at the same time Moonbin must.

The younger boy’s hand goes to the front of Dongmin’s pants and rests above the waistline, fingers drumming against his toned stomach. He’s watching Dongmin’s every movement, categorising and analysing it and Dongmin has never felt so on display. He keeps his eyes fixed on Moonbin’s and tries not to react to the heel of Moonbin’s palm slowly moving downwards.

Dongmin’s eyes close and his mouth opens wider and Moonbin sighs in his ear. “Open your eyes, Eunwoo-yah.”

Dongmin doesn’t and Moonbin cups Dongmin’s cock and lifts his hand slightly so the already slightly taller boy is forced to stand on his toes. Dongmin’s eyes fall open and he falls forwards, closing the last few millimetres between him and Moonbin.

The finger that had been between his lips disappears and Moonbin’s hand appears at the small of his back, fingers digging in.

All of his weight is on Moonbin now; one hand is trapped behind his back and he’s been raised onto his toes by Moonbin’s cruelly placed hand. He’s too awkwardly placed to push himself back onto the wall and so stands there, propped against Moonbin, totally at his mercy.

He’s sure Moonbin knows how much he’s enjoying it.

Moonbin releases his cock and lifts his hand slightly to undo Dongmin’s belt, and the elder boy tries to balance himself slightly better. The hand at the small of his back pushes him forwards though, and he’s left even more off-balance than before.

“Don’t move, Eunwoo.” Dongmin wonders why Moonbin keeps calling him Eunwoo. It feels out of place, and he wonders if he’ll ever be able to hear Moonbin call him that again without being reminded of this.

The fingers of the hand at the base of his spine have splayed out flat and are edging past his belt, sliding across his skin. The tip of one finger brushes against his hole and he shivers noiselessly. His pants are still too tight around his hips, and he doesn’t think they’ll be salvageable.

Moonbin’s other hand isn’t touching him but Dongmin can’t bring himself to care, because Moonbin is stroking his hole and biting at his ear softly and Dongmim has to fight back a whine.

“You’re being very quiet, Eunwoo-yah.” Moonbin says and his stage name feels impossibly dirty now, as dirty as the sweetly comforting tone Moonbin has been using. “Are you alright?”

Moonbin has pushed Dongmin’s pants off and the pretty boy is now propped, mostly naked but for the pants around his ankles and the shirt trapping his arm behind his back, against Moonbin, who’s still fully clothed.

Moonbin’s hand is slick.

The hand that had disappeared is touching him, pushing into him, cold and slippery and Dongmin cries out, unable to stop himself on time. His cock is rubbing against Moonbin’s thigh and if he could get away with it he could come like this.

Moonbin twists his finger inside him and nips slightly harder at his ear, as though sensing the thought, and Dongmin blushes prettily when he realises that he was making small thrusts with his hips. “I told you to stay still.”

Another cool finger pushes into him and he sighs, uncomfortable at how he’s standing but too turned on to care much. He tries to bury his face into Moonbin’s neck and Moonbin lets him, for the moment at least.

A third finger is added and Dongmin feels almost too full, even though he knows Moonbin’s cock is bigger than three of his fingers. He whimpers a little into Moonbin’s neck and even though he can’t see his face he knows how Moonbin will look at the sound.

The wall hits his back and Moonbin’s fingers come out of him within the same second and he cries out again, disoriented. “Shh.” Moonbin’s face is so close to his own. “Dongmin-ah.” 

Dongmin whimpers at the younger boy’s use of his actual name. 

Moonbin lifts one of Dongmin’s legs so his knee is bent over his hip and reaches down with his other hand, the slicked one. Dongmin trembles as three long fingers press inside him and Moonbin stares at him as he does. 

Even closing his eyes Dongmin can feel Moonbin staring at him and it’s slightly less humiliating when his eyes are open so he does that, stares back as Moonbin forces him to come apart with just his fingers.

“Bin. Binnie~” Dongmin gasps and Moonbin smiles at him as he crooks his fingers. “Bin.”

“Say please, Eunwoo-yah.” The glee is evident in Moonbin’s face and Dongmin turns even redder.

“Please. Please, Binnie.” Dongmin almost hits his head against the wall in desperation. “Please. Bin. Bin.”

Pulling his fingers out of Dongmin and wiping them on his thigh, Moonbin lifts Dongmin’s other leg up and balances it on his other hip. Dongmin immediately tenses the leg and Moonbin strokes a finger up along it.

“Good boy.” He murmurs and Dongmin doesn’t think he can blush any harder.

Both of Moonbin’s hands go to the fly on his pants. It’s slightly awkward because of how Dongmin’s positioned but Moonbin manages. Dongmin’s mouth goes dry at the sight of Moonbin’s cock between his legs and Moonbin notices.

Dongmin thinks he’s going to comment but he doesn’t, just looks up at the elder from under his eyelashes and covers his own cock with the remains of the lube he’d used on Dongmin.

Dongmin shuts his eyes as Moonbin finally pushes in, biting hard on his lower lip so that he doesn’t scream out. He can never get used to this, to how Moonbin feels inside him and this is different to normal, this feels more overwhelming than it usually does. 

He’s being slow, yes, so very slow, but he’s dragged this out for so long that Dongmin is already tired; his legs wrapped around Moonbin’s waist are already aching.

Moonbin pulls back slowly and there’s nowhere for Dongmin to hide his face so he just shuts his eyes and muffles his cry as best he can. The arm that isn’t trapped behind his back is clutching at Moonbin’s shoulder and he can see darkened pink crescents on Moonbin’s skin where his nails have dug in.

“Binnie.” He says, and his throat is raw from holding back his shouts. “Bin.” He doesn’t know what else to say so he stays quiet, looking at Moonbin.

“What is it, Eunwoo-yah?” Moonbin pushes his hips forwards and Dongmin bites back a moan almost successfully.

“Please.”

Moonbin pulls back again and begins moving in earnest, pushing into Dongmin with an almost cruel ease. He’s still almost fully clothed, with just his pants undone and Dongmin can feel his clothes against his naked skin.

It’s not gentle in the slightest. He’s moving too fast and too carelessly for it to be anything of the sort. Dongmin shudders against the wall at how powerless he is and how greedy Moonbin looks. 

Moonbin’s looking at him like he’s going to eat him alive and Dongmin doesn’t have enough thought to spare to be embarrassed by it.

Moonbin moves faster and harder and brings his face so very close to Dongmin’s, close enough that they’re breathing the other’s air and if Dongmin were to stick out his tongue Moonbin could bite it. 

Dongmin tilts his head back as though asking Moonbin to kiss him and Moonbin follows the movement, always staying just far enough away that Dongmin can’t get what he wants.

His back is rubbing against the wall slightly and his arm is aching from being twisted so awkwardly. Part of him wants to do something but instead he just tightens his legs around Moonbin’s waist and looks up, imploring him to do something.

“Kiss me.” He breathes, and Moonbin bends forwards and kisses the corner of his mouth lightly. Dongmin almost sobs. “Please.”

Moonbin’s beginning to lose control at last – he’s moving too fast and too hard and breathing too heavily but he won’t cede control, not even a little. He strokes down Dongmin’s beautiful face with the back of his hand and kisses his temple.

“No.” Moonbin says into his ear, and Dongmin whimpers at being denied.

He clutches at Moonbin’s collar and drags him back so that their faces are less than a hair’s breadth apart and Moonbin freezes, as deep inside him as it’s possible to be.

"Dongmin-ah." Moonbin whispers, and they’re so close together that even his words make his lips brush across Dongmin’s.

The elder leans forward and Moonbin pulls back and reaches down to grab Dongmin’s cock and Dongmin screams, shudders against the wall, pleas exploding from his mouth all at once. There’s nowhere for him to get any relief, balanced totally on Moonbin as he is and so all he can do is claw at Moonbin’s shoulder and beg, his voice wrecked and scratchy.

Moonbin pushes forward and twists his hand all at once and Dongmin’s eyes roll back in his head. He can feel Moonbin staring at him, feel it even with his eyes shut and Moonbin must finally take pity on him because he leans forwards and kisses him properly.

Dongmin wraps his free arm around Moonbin’s neck and can do nothing but hang on as he comes, one of Moonbin’s hands still wrapped around his cock. 

There’s no air in his lungs and it’s making him dizzy and he goes limp in Moonbin’s arms, propped against the wall.

Moonbin pulls back for half a second and Dongmin whispers, “Bin.”

Moonbin buries his head in Dongmin’s neck and comes and Dongmin winds some of the strands of his blonde hair through his fingers. 

The slight noises Dongmin can feel against his neck are desperate and helpless and Dongmim tightens his legs around Moonbin’s hips and tugs on his hair gently.

He’s exhausted. He’s struggling to keep his eyes open and tries to yawn discreetly, hoping Moonbin won’t notice. Moonbin’s still burying his panting in Dongmin’s neck, after all.

Moonbin pulls back, worried. “Are you tired, Dongmin-ah?” He asks, and steps away from the wall without putting Dongmin down. The elder clutches at Moonbin’s shoulder with his free hand.

“I’m okay,” Dongmin says, but the yawn that immediately follows has Moonbin hiding a smile.

“You yawn like a kitten.” Moonbin has moved over to the bed, still with Dongmin around his waist. Dongmin is set gently down and Moonbin begins untangling him from the shirt, finally releasing Dongmin’s arm.

Dongmin frowns a little at this, but he’s too tired to argue. He lifts the arm that Moonbin isn’t massaging to try and coax him down.

Moonbin bats aside the arm gently and continues running his hands over Dongmin’s skin, touching as much of it as he can.

“We’ll get sticky.” Dongmin complains, and Moonbin kisses his shoulder and stands up. He returns with a damp cloth and wipes it over Dongmin’s skin, over and over, until every white fleck is gone. Dongmin sighs as he does; it feels almost hypnotic and he’s already drowsy.

“Go to sleep, Dongmin-ah.” Moonbin says in his ear, and Dongmin wraps both of his arms around Moonbin, trapping him. 

Moonbin is now lying half on top of Dongmin and half on the bed and the elder’s grip is surprisingly strong for someone about to fall asleep. “You’re cuddly tonight.” Moonbin remarks.

“I’m cold.” Dongmin lies, just wanting the younger boy beside him, and Moonbin twines their legs together and rearranges them both so that he’s lying protectively on top of Dongmin softly.

“Shh.” Moonbin tangles his fingers with Dongmin’s and traps his hand against the sheets, presses his lips to Dongmin’s shoulder. “Sleep, Eunwoo-yah.”

Dongmin obeys.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos!


End file.
